Small Orchid
by Panadamonium Geist-Gott
Summary: Vlare Rong Bach, famed prince of old and past ruler of Jusenkyo. Another Vlare, in the distant future, resembles him. She dreams of a boy with black hair and strikingly hypnotic green eyes. During her time in Tokyo, Vlare comes to terms that the Vlare in her dreams was the boy who courted her past female self. If that wasn't annoying enough, he is apparently a demon. SLOW UPDATES.


**T^T Gomennnn... but I got all caught up in Ranma 1/2. At first I was all "why would I watch it-the animation is terrible" but now... "WHY DID I NOT WATCH IT SOONER!?"**

**Soo...yeah. Gomen. But...if you went to the-well, you'll see. xD It's in thw Ranma Wiki, for the springs... I guess you can see where this is going. Ima jsut...stop now...**

* * *

_Small Orchid_

_First Petal:_

_A Bird for a Trick_

* * *

"A penny for a thought?" I looked over at my friend. I my mouth twitched into a smile before quickly falling.

"You know, humans have brains for many reasons. One such thing is to have their fucking thoughts to themselves." Her eye twitched before she sighed and walked away. "Fine, be that way..." I murmured to the wind, getting up off the rock I was sitting on. She chose to go with me to Jusenkyo before heading back to Tokyo. Well, I was. She was going back to America, she said, when we got to Jusenkyo.

I shifted so I was crouching on the wet rock, looking down into one of the numerous springs. The guide man said the Jusenkyo springs were cursed and that anyone who fell in would change to whatever died. I turned my head to the man, pointing at the one below me.

"Maa... which is this one?" He hummed, holding up a sign of which I couldn't read.

"Spring of drowned boy! 1520 year ago!" He exclaimed, seemingly all too happy to tell me. I merely nodded before staring back into the foggy water. It was surprisingly clean, compared to the others.

Before I knew it, a hard force hit my back as I fell forward. "Asshole, I almost forgot. You owe me money for the travel expenses-WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?!"

I blinked, rising out of the water. Wow...it's _heavy. _I looked up at Vista. Her face was in shock slowly turning to confusion. "What, why the fuck are you..." I trailed off, bringing a hand to the base of my throat.

"Hn..." Hearing my grunt is deeper than normal, my eyes widened. I brought my hand down to my chest. Nothing... I quickly got out of the water and opened the top of my robe.

"WHAT THE HELL!" I screamed.

"Wait...if you don't have...then..." Vista's face reddened as she turned to an all too calm guide. "Hey! What happened to her?"

"Spring of drowned boy happened, miss. She very boy now." How is he not at all surprised, is this common here?!

_'I feel so awkward... Wait... Ha, I have muscle now! Shit, this is no time to be happy over that.' _My face equally reddened and paled to the point where it turned purple as I looked down.

"Vista..." She turned to me. "I...uh... you gave your brother a bath before, right?" She looked confused, but nodded. Realization appeared as she got at what I was saying. Her face turned pink.

"I-I-I-I'll j-just..." She turned around. I almost rolled my eyes, but I had to...check this first.

I brought a hand down and-holy shit, are those abs?-stop it... My brown eyes widened as I opened my mouth.

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAH, WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCKING BITCHING ASSHOLE OF A GODDAMN WHORE-ING BASTARD IS...GAAAAAAH!"

* * *

**One Week Later**

* * *

"You can't hurt yourself forever, you know..." Vista stated, crossing her arms. After learning I could turn back into my biological female self with cold water, I began to take cold showers even at risk of hypothermia from how long I kept almost drowning myself.

"YOU FUCKING KICKED ME WHEN I SAID YOU PUSHED ME IN THE FIRST TIME!" I yelled at her, elbowing the wood. She wouldn't admit to making me fall in the first time, and so when I blamed her before, I was kicked in _again _into some spring that the guide didn't know the name of. We eventually dubbed it as the spring of null. Meaning, no sense of touch or taste.

"Yeah, well, I said sorry about that..."

"SORRY DOESN'T GIVE ME MY SHIT BACK!"

She put her hands on my shoulders and squeezed tightly, but I didn't feel a thing. "Vlare... The uh... male you." I raised an eyebrow, crossing my bloodied arms.

"He..well... He, or you, was the past prince of Jusenkyo and the younger brother to the king of pre-Tokyo. And what's more, I looked in the records... do you know of a Vlare Rong Bach?" Space around me seemed to freeze.

_'Bach... a BACH... Vlare Rong Bach...' _"Of course I do, Vista... We got the same goddamn name, so what? That was to happen one day, as we are the most famed family in Europe."

She gave me a look. "Vlare... Vlare, the guy IS you, don't you get it?! You're his reincarnation!"

I merely stared at her. Unblinkingly, she did too. We didn't look away for a max of two minutes before she blinked and walked away. She stopped in the doorway of the backyard. Without turning, she spoke to me.

"...You broke it, you know." I grunted in response. I had no idea what she was talking about. From her pocket she pulled out a pair of necklaces. They each had brown beads, but one had crossed etched into them. The other had a moon. The rope that held them together was worn and looked ready to snap.

"You broke the promise. The promise to not get lost." My eyes widened. Shit.

"I... Vista, I-"

"I'm going back to America. You're just going to have to get through this yourself. Just like always..." She threw the beads back at me, shutting the door to her room. I fell to my knees, catching the necklaces.

"...Killica..."


End file.
